The Halo Effect
by lilybean10
Summary: Commander Jennifer Shepard would have never imagined that she would have been able to meet the hero of the Human race, but here he is, standing right in front of her. The Master Chief never imagined he would wake up to a time where the war was all but forgotten, now hes expected to team up with this woman in front of him. What else could happen?


"Shepard!" called out a women, who has blonde, straight hair pulled up into a ponytail and beautiful green eyes tinted with hazel, as she jogged towards the red headed, feminine figure ahead of her.

"Hmm? What is it, Ashley?" replied Shepard as she turned to face one of her closest companions with her blue-green eyes.

"Admiral Hackett is requesting your presence in Ambassador Udina's office at the Citadel. It seems urgent," responded Ashley.

"Well I guess we need to hurry up then, but honestly what could be so important that it interrupts my vacation time?" pouted Shepard as began to walk towards Udina's along with Ashley by her side. Ashley giggled at her friend's childish attitude.

"Then it must be REALLY important, Jennifer," she exaggerated as she finally quelled her giggles. After about twenty minutes of walking, Commander Shepard and Ashley arrived at Udina's office.

"Well, here we go," whispered Shepard as she opened the doors. Upon entering the room, she and Ashley saluted Admiral Hackett, who stood to the side of the room, looking out the window viewing the heavily populated wards of the Citadel, and to the Ambassador, who was seated behind his desk.

"At ease," said Hackett as he turned to face the Commander. Shepard and Ashley lowered their hands returning to a parade stance. Admiral Hackett walked towards Shepard, offering his hand, "It's good to see you again, Jennifer." A slight grin adored his face.

"It's good to see you as well, sir," responded as she grasped his hand for a firm handshake while also returning a small smile. "Though, if you don't mind my asking, why am I here?"

"Shepard," the Admiral's tone turned serious, "the reason you are here is that three days ago, a Turian vessel, known as the Eternal Blessing, was cruising along the edge of Pandora's cluster where they picked up an emergency beacon playing the following message," Hackett walked over to Udina's desk where he picked up a data pad which he promptly handed to the Commander. The message began,

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday- this is UNSC FFG201. Forward Unto Dawn requiring immediate evac. Survivors aboard- prioritization code victor zero five dash sierra zero one one seven."

"Wait a second, did it just say what I thought it said? I thought the Forward unto Dawn was destroyed after getting cut short of exiting the slip space portal during the destruction of installation 00."

"Yes, but no, though many believed that the back half of the Dawn, which contained the Master Chief, was destroyed leaving only the front half that was able to get through the portal, containing the Arbiter. However, it was also theorized that when the portal collapsed the rear half was not destroyed but rather sent to another location. This is where your mission comes in. Shortly after locating the beacon the Turians followed its' signal back to the Dawn, however they have not risked boarding in fear of structural instability. You are to meet with the Turian ship, the Eternal Blessing, and board the UNSC Forward unto Dawn, in hope of recovering the body of humanities greatest hero, the Master Chief."

"It will be an honor, sir," replied Shepard with a crisp salute, "We will be leaving immediately, Ashley?" asked Shepard turning to face her friend.

"Yes, sir?"

"Call Joker, tell him to prepare the Normandy for immediate departure. We will be heading to Pandora's cluster."

"Sir." Ashley turned to relay the orders to the pilot of the Normandy, Jeff Moreau a.k.a. Joker. After the departure of Ashley, Shepard turned to face the Admiral and Ambassador once again.

"Now, if you excuse me, sirs." Spoke Shepard as she began to turn to leave.

"Shepard," called out Udina who seems to finally have decided to speak," you cannot fail this mission. A hero like the Master Chief deserves an honorable burial on Earth, not the disgrace of floating in space to be forgotten, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Responded Shepard, turning around away from Udina, her face displayed expressions of disgust. NO DIP SHERLOCK, like hell I'll let the Chief rot away in space, definitely not on my watch. Shepard left the two high ranking officials in silence as she exited the room, her blue-green eyes filled with a new sense of determination as she focused her thoughts on the mission.


End file.
